My little pony: Sandy the Alicorn
by SandyStorm
Summary: Summary: Twilight and her friends all went to Saddle Arabia to discover there with Starlight glimmer, they meet a suspicious pony named Sandy. Sandy is an Alicorn who lives in Saddle Arabia but she is trying to hide her wings because she doesn't want to be different from every pony. Twilight tries to help the pony when she is the only pony who knows the truth.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own MLP, it's owned by Hasbro Studios. I only own my imagination XD.

The story follows the adventures of the main 6 after season 6:

Summary: Twilight and her friends all went to Saddle Arabia to discover there with Starlight glimmer, they meet a suspicious pony named Sandy. Sandy is an Alicorn who lives in Saddle Arabia but she is trying to hide her identity because of her magical abilities and powers. Twilight tries to help the pony when she is the only pony who knows the truth.

Chapter 1: Exploring Saddle Arabia

It was a very hot and sunny day when Twilight and her friends arrived at Saddle Arabia, they were simply exhausted from taking the ponyville public train.

"It's super hot in here! I'm sweating my wings off!" Rainbow dash complained, she used to like the winter times where she and her winter crew used to arrange the clouds in ponyville.

"Really Dashie? I'm worried about my hooves, I just got them polished! Rarity whined.

"Why is it so Sandy in here?" Spike asked

Twilight noticed Rarity's question "Well actually this is a deserted area-

"Oooh you mean a dessert where it's full of sweet chocolate cakes and brownies and ice cream sundaes?" and Pinkie pie interrupted before Twilight could finish.

"No pinkie, it's a desert which means it has to be hot and sandy with little precipitation" Twilight explained

"I also heard deserts are cold at night" Starlight glimmer added.

"Very good Starlight glimmer, I guess you always pay attention to my lessons" Said twilight a little surprised.

" I know I've said this a lot starlight, but I'm really happy and proud of you for saving everypony! when the changelings attacked" Twilight said proudly.

"Come on Twilight! I'd say you almost saved us by teaching me about friendship" Starlight explained.

"Yeah, Before that she replaced the whole villages' cutie marks with equal signs" Spike teased.

Twilight shot Spike a dirty look.

Saddle Arabia was a very ancient and old place with very respectful ponies. Ponies there wore a lot of fancy and traditional things, and that was something Apple Jack and Rarity argued about.

"I love the fact that ponies here all about tradition, just like the apples" said Applejack happily

"Well I think their fashion styles are simply divine! Rarity talked back to Applejack. "Although I don't see many shops here?" Rarity wondered.

"Maybe shopping isn't part of their tradition." Applejack teased.

Rarity was annoyed. "picking apples isn't either!" she said.

"There is not much trees here anyway." Fluttershy said trying to stop the argument. "Not even pets."

"I heard there are camel ponies here right Twilight?" Starlight thought questioningly.

"You're right! gosh you're really benefiting from these lessons lately" Twilight said happily.

As the six, now 8 heroes along with Spike and Starlight started to get closer to the villages more ponies started to occur. It was a very rural and peaceful place, although it's shops were very crowded.

"I don't suppose we could go into one of the shops?" Rarity asked eagerly

"Well we are here to discover after all so..."

" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Oh I can't wait to see their styles where should we start?" Rarity said over-excited.

"Well their style is traditional" Applejack said

Part of their Arabian tradition is to wear a head accessory with a some gemstones on it. They also wore baggy pants with short tops, both had many jewels and gemstones on them. Ponies their were very royal and from a high class noble area, even though they were mostly earth ponies who were all about tradition and style. Saddle Arabians sold many golden precious lamps that Rarity's eyes couldn't stop glaring at. They also sold many Jasmine flowers that had a very nice odor, they created perfumes from.

"How can they plant flowers if they don't have a lot of rain or plants?" Spike asked.

That was one question Twilight couldn't answer, but she still made a theory about it. "I'm not 100% sure but I can tell you that they can buy seeds and soil from other places so that they can plant flowers."

During the main six's exploration, a pony with sandy brown mane was running from something.

End of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it!

"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own MLP

Chapter two: Her name is Sandy

The pony seemed very suspicious, she was wearing a black cape that almost covered her face, but her sandy mane was still showing from the front. The suspicious pony kept running until she bumped into the princess of friendship. "Oww" said twilight, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry" Apologized the pony, not really meaning it as she kept running.

All of Twilight's friends were shocked, How could a pony bump into a princess like that? Was she insane.

"who was that impolite pony?" Rarity asked trying to be protective of Twilight.

"How dare she run into a PRINCESS like that?!" Spike exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine it's not like I got injured or anything, I just fell" Said Twilight trying to make herself feel better.

"Yeah but still if I were you I would fly as fast as I could and attack that pony!" Rainbow over exaggerated.

"But it was an accident!" Starlight responded rolling her eyes.

She always looked at a pony's good side considering she used to be evil.

While the main 6 (or 8) kept exploring, the suspicious pony stopped running. She stopped at a small house that had a brownish red chimney and peach colored walls, it had a sandy backyard full of collected seashells.

"I wish if I wasn't an Alicorn!" complained the suspicious pony, tears rolling down her face.

"I can't talk to anyone and I always need to hide my wings I also have a weird name!" She said that carving 5 letters into the sand with her hooves: 'Sandy'

" I wish if there was a spell that could make my wings disappear, wait a minute! The pony I bumped into, she was an alicorn too!"Screamed Sandy trying to remember what happened.

She went to her small book shelf full of dust and sand, she took one of the books titled: Alicorns

She wiped it with her hoof and flipped it a bunch of times until she reached a page with a pony who has a purple mane with pink stripes, the picture looked familiar to her so she read it. "Princess Twilight sparkle: The Princess of Friendship- Hmm what an interesting pony." Sandy kept reading more about Twilight sparkle and how powerful she is.

Sandy was the type of pony who always did the first thing on her mind, she knows that Twilight wouldn't accept any pony's help without waiting days for it but she still had a plan in mind. "I don't want my wings, and I will find Twilight Sparkle!" Yelled Sandy.

Sandy took off and flew as fast as she could, she did hate her wings but she still wanted to benefit from them "I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually might miss my wings" said Sandy.

She had sandy brown eyes that helped her see anything under her wing, similar to what Rainbow Dash can do. Surprisingly she managed to spot the princess after a while, so she stood behind the nearest wall to the main 6 (8) trying to figure out a way to talk to them without appearing more suspicious.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own mlp

Chapter 3: The Truth

Sandy was as nervous as hay, she hid her wing under her black cape but this time she didn't cover her face. She came out of the shop's wall and said "Hi there!"

Although, they weren't paying much attention since they were looking at different lamps in the shop "this lamp looks great! Well I'll be how much is it worth?" said Applejack with her Southern American accent.

Rarity was very disappointed to see a dusty old lamp that wasn't golden or shiny. "Are you okay Applejack? This lamp is so dusty and old, it's barely a lamp even."

"Oooh! I like this one it's very SHINY!" said Pinkie pie as she started looking at her reflection on the lamp.

"This one is sparkly and it could help me study all the minerals and materials used in here!"

Sandy enjoyed how everyone was friendly so she increased the volume of her voice and said " Hello everyone!"

Everyone gasped when they heard her, they were thinking about how the suspicious pony and Sandy looked alike; However they weren't sure.

"Umm hello..." Said Fluttershy as she didn't want to look mean.

"My name is Sandy and I'm surprised to see the 'Princess of Friendship' heh..heh." Hesitated Sandy.

"Oh thanks, glad you noticed." Twilight said not appearing very honest.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked, even when she knew what they were thinking.

"Well you see it's a very long story, the pony with the cape, running and all that." Applejack admitted, after all she is the element of honesty.

"Oh..." Sandy said. She pretended she didn't know what happened.

"Come on guys it's okay nothing's wrong! She probably was there when we saved the Crystal Empire and she wants our autographs!" Spike said confidently.

"Crystal what now?" Asked the clueless pony, unaware of what's happening.

Twilight knew that that wasn't what the pony wanted, she felt that something was wrong. "Is that all?" Twilight questioned. Then she added "Well how about we all head home after that because I'm feeling tired" She yawned as she finished the sentence.

"No!" Yelled Sandy. " I mean, that isn't the reason why I came, I came because I need your help,"

"I thought so." Twilight smirked.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, with all the respect I ask of you to come with me for minute." Sandy slowly asked, trying to be royal with the princess.

"Can we come too?" Dash asked, sounding cool.

"Umm...No because I don't want too many people to know this secret, princess twilight is enough" Answered Sandy.

Twilight wasn't sure to believe her; She wasn't sure to trust her either. Although there is one thing she knew, it's that she can trust her friends.

"We've got your back Twi!" Dash said

"I'll be fine!" yelled Twilight

Twilight and Sandy went behind the shop's wall, it was very thick and long so no one can see them.

Sandy didn't know where to start so she just took off her cape without thinking.

"Ahh...YOU'RE AN ALICORN!" Twilight screamed, not loud enough for her friends to hear though.

"Yes and that's my problem! I don't come from a royal family and my mom and dad are earth ponies, almost everyone here is an earth pony." Explained Sandy.

"But why are you telling this to me? Am I the only pony you told?" Asked Twilight eagerly wanting to know.

"I told you because your magical abilities are great and powerful, I thought your alicorn magic would be able to remove my wings. And yes you are the only pony I told other than my mom and dad." Answered the pony.

"Why do you want to remove your wings? All ponies dream of becoming an alicorn."

"Not me Twilight, if everyone knew I was an alicorn they would think I'm weird and suspicious just like you did." Explained Sandy.

"Besides that, even you hated your wings when you got them" She kept going.

"Listen I did hate my wings, but when my friends taught me how to fly I got used to them. Just because you are different doesn't mean you should hide it." Said Twilight in a persuasive way.

"But I don't like being different, being the only unicorn here is enough."

" I know but you are unique! You could be the princess of the sand or something!" Twilight joked.

" NO! I don't want to become princess and I don't want to be different!" Yelled Sandy.

"You can't change who you are." Twilight told her

"If you can't change me then I'll figure out something with a pony who wants to help! Just please all I want you to do is not tell anyone. And if you do you will regret it!" Sandy flew away in the middle of her sentence, she flew super fast that her cape fell.

"WAIT!" Twilight screamed as she took Sandy's cape with her.

End of Chapter 3...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own mlp

Chapter 4: Pretending

"Twilight dear! what took you so long?" Rarity asked.

Twilight Sparkle pretended that nothing happened. "Oh nothing, that pony needed some advice on friendship, and as you know I am the 'Princess of Friendship' right?" Twilight said sounding a little hesitant.

"Yeah but why did she tell us not to come with you?" Questioned Rainbow.

" She...didn't want to embarrass herself in front of everyone you know?" Twilight said

"That pony isn't someone who'd be embarrassed that easily." Applejack stated.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover" Said Twilight.

"Why do you have her cape?" Starlight asked.

"Because she told me to keep it as a gift for the princess of friendship."

"Is anyone hungry? I want to go over that store where they sell all sorts of Saddle Arabian sweets!" Pinkie pie asked.

"Alright Pinkie, to be honest I am feeling hungry." Said the element of honesty.

"Yippee!" Pinkie pie screamed, she was always very hyper when it comes to food and parties.

" I can't wait to eat it!" said Starlight

After Dinner they all went to a hotel in Saddle Arabia, Rarity was amazed by the designs and decorations of the hotel.

" This hotel is very classy! Why look at the curtains they are made of golden silk, and they match the decor."

"I hope their food tastes good, not like the classy restaurants in Canterlot.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy called.

"Yes?!" Twilight answered in a gasp.

"Sorry to scare you but you've been very quiet after you talked to that pony." Flutters wondered.

"Yeah and you didn't exactly explain everything"

"Me? heh I've been studying the decor in this room and all. I don't have time to explain" Twilight blurted out.

"Excuse me 3 rooms please." Rarity asked the host.

"Twilight, you'll be rooming with Starlight." Rarity said

"Wha-? Okay I'm totally listening." Twilight said.

Rarity was confused but she kept going.

"Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, Applejack and I, Fluttershy and Spike. " Finished Rarity.

" Alright good night everyone!" Spike said

They all went to their dorms and Starlight was happy she was rooming with her tutor, she always considered Twilight as her best friend, not teacher but she wasn't sure if Twilight felt the same.

"Twilight? Are you okay I mean since we are really close friends now you can tell me anything." Starlight questioned Twilight.

"I am okay" Twilight tried to end the conversation.

"I'm your friend now and I can tell when you're sad or not you're more than a teacher to me Twi." Said Starlight really feeling a bond between them.

"Thanks Star but I can't tell you what happened because Sandy asked me to keep it a secret, but all I can say is that she needs help." Explained Twilight.

She really wanted to tell her friends and she knew her friends would help her with this situation, but she can't ruin her relationship with Sandy either because that would ruin her reputation.

"Okay goodnight I guess" Said Starlight feeling a little bad, for both Twilight and the pony.

"Good night" Twilight replied.

End of Chapter 4...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Lost Cape

Sandy kept flying, tears falling down her face until she realized her cape was missing.

"Oh no! Where is my cape?!" She worried.

She wanted to retrace her footsteps but she knew it was impossible since she traveled that far. Was she that sad that she forgot about her most precious cape?

"This cape is very important to me! It was a gift from my Grandpa who passed away." She cried as she was speaking.

She stopped flying when she reached her backyard full of seashells. She had to find the cape even if it took all of her alicorn magic. " Twilight Sparkle took it! I think she took it so that I could go back." I will get my cape back to become a normal unicorn, I know that unicorns are very rare here but Pegasi don't even exist, so at least I want to become a little normal!" she started talking to her seashells, she always talked to them when she felt bad.

She was thinking so much until she remembered how Twilight was talking about the purpose of the wings. "Twilight did have a point." She thought.

She decided to go use her horn to retrace her steps; She wasn't very good at magic considering the fact that there weren't many magic schools in Saddle Arabia, so she decided to ask Twilight to teach her.

Sandy's cutie mark was a light red seashell dusted with sand; She knew that the purpose of her cutie mark was collecting shells and using her sandy powers, so she would be good at retracing footsteps on sand which was basically most of Saddle Arabia.

As she kept flying, she saw a lot of ponies playing in the sun, swimming or getting tanned. Under her wing was a beach, the beach was Sandy's favorite place. She used to collect seashells there with her parents when she was a filly, it was the day her grandpa gave her the solid black cape. Sandy really wanted to visit it someday with her friends, that is if she had any. She forced herself away from her favorite place, tears rolling down her face every time she remembered that unforgettable memory.

Sandy was thinking about her wings the whole time as she flied, she actually liked them but she hated the fact that she was different from every pony. Sandy was worried that Twilight Sparkle might not want to help her after Sandy gave her a bad impression of herself twice; She still wanted to give it a shot though. She wanted every pony to accept her for who she really is ,but wasn't sure if that would actually happen.

When sandy was a little filly in school everyone was scared of her because she was the only unicorn around; Good thing she didn't show her wings because that would make the ponies even more scared of her magical abilities. There was a friend she liked once, his name was Dust. Dust was the only pony who dared to talk to Sandy, the only thing they had in common was their love for the beach. Unfortunately for Sandy, Dust had to move to Filly Delphia so they lost touch.

End of Chapter 5...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: At a window

When Sandy almost reached the hotel using her alicorn magic to retrace their hoofsteps, she didn't realize how late it was. She looked at how fancy and amazing this hotel was, but she was used to seeing things like this in Saddle Arabia.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sandy whispered to herself.

"Oh no is it mid night?" Sandy got scared. She was always scared of the dark because she heard rumors about how creepy things can get at night. She remembered the Halloween nights she had spent when her grandpa was with her. "No I can't get scared, if I want to get my grandpa's cape I need to stay strong!" Said Sandy to herself.

Sandy knocked on Rarity's window with her hoof. "Bang bang." she would hear the banging sounds of her hoof.

"Who goes there?" Rarity woke up right away.

"Rarity would ya stop makin' sounds? We're tryin' to sleep here for Celestia's sake!" Applejack would say.

"I am not! There is someone knocking on the door." Rarity replied. Then she realized the pony on the window. "Or...windows...AHH THERE IS A PONY ON THE WINDOW!" Cried Rarity.

Applejack looked to check if Rarity was bluffing and she ran to the window. "Who are you? Hey, wait a minute you are an alicorn!" Said Apple.

Sandy was scared to talk to any of them, especially now that they found out that she was an alicorn.

"That's right I am, and now if you say a word I will use my alicorn magic to destroy you!" Said Sand nervously, unsure of what she was doing.

Rarity ran to get help from Twilight, while Applejack stayed to talk to the suspicious pony.

"Now listen here, why would you scare us like that and how are you an alicorn."

The pony didn't know where to begin. "Uhh...I'm sorry I came here to get my cape back." Said Sandy.

"Which cape? Twilight said that a suspicious pony gave her a cape as a gift."

"Twilight? you mean the princess of friendship?"

"Yeah, wait are you the same pony?"

"Yes."Answered Sandy.

 _"So Twilight kept my secret."_ Thought Sand.

Rarity came back with Twilight and Starlight glimmer, Twilight probably had an idea of what was happening so she brought the cape with her just in case. "What's going on?" She asked. "Sandy? Why are you here?" She asked again.

"Ahhh! you're an alicorn!" Gasped Starlight.

"There is a lot to explain but I just want my cape back!" Explained Sand. "I am an alicorn because I was born this way, I'm not a princess or anything." She kept going. "I'v been hiding my wings so that no one would judge me and think I'm different."

"Well but you are an ALICORN! You are glamorous!" Rarity complimented.

"Yes, but how would you feel if you were the only alicorn in Saddle Arabia?" Said Sandy.

"Well I guess you wouldn't be trending but STILL!" Rarity said.

"I think we are getting a little off topic here" Twilight clarified.

"Twilight, can I get my cape back now? I want to leave and find power to remove my wings, but still be powerful." Sandy intended.

"Power can only get you no where!" Starlight cried. " I've been where you are! You should think about the consequences of what you're doing!"Starlight said, remembering what she had done before she learned about friendship.

"Give me my cape back and stop interfering with my plans!" She said grabbing the cape from Twilight and flying off.

"Wait!" Twilight wanted to follow Sandy, but her friends stopped her.

"Let's go tell our friends about this tomorrow." Said Starlight.

"I'll talk to the Princesses too, that is if I can reach them." Said Twilight

"Let's go to sleep before we wake the others up." Applejack said heading off to her bed.

"I need to get my beauty sleep, Goodnight everyone." Said Rarity.

"More like bad night." Twilight said, feeling bad for Sand.

Everyone headed off to bed. Twilight couldn't sleep from all the thoughts in her head, she was worried about what kind of power she was going to deal with and how she, as the princess of friendship couldn't solve a friendship problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Telling everyone

As thoughts were coming to Twilight's head, she woke up from some bad dreams. She sat there thinking about the problem, thinking about what to do if she and her friends weren't able to deal with the problem.

Starlight opened her eyes and saw Twilight's face change into a worried expression. "Good morning princess." She said that in a nice tone.

Twilight didn't pay attention to what she was saying because of the deep thoughts in her head, but she still nodded.

"Listen Twilight, I know you're worried but let's go have fun and eat breakfast!"

"Huh? Oh okay let's tell the others about what happened." She thought.

Starlight and Twilight got ready to go eat breakfast with their friends; Walking to each of the ponies' rooms was very quiet. Starlight knew Twilight was deep in thought so she didn't want to interrupt her thoughts.

First they went to Rarity and Applejack's room since it was the closest, and they knew about what happened.

"I can't wait to taste the elegant and unique foods or decorations." Rarity said.

"Twilight sugar cube, is somethin' wrong?" Apple said.

"She's just worried about what happened yesterday" Starlight answered for Twilight.

After that, they picked up Rainbow, Pinkie, Flutters, and Spike Twilight started talking a lot!

"Oh my goodness finally! I really need to tell you about what happened!" Said Twilight quickly.

"Oooh what happened? Are we having WAFFLES for breakfast? That would be exciting." Said Pinkie Pie full of energy.

"Not really" Said Twilight rolling her eyes.

"Wait? is what happened good or bad?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's hear the story first." Said the cute dragon Spike.

"Listen guys, this might take long, how about we have breakfast first?" Twilight said calmly.

"WAFFLES!" Pinkie screamed excitedly.

While eating breakfast, the story was told and explained. Everyone wanted to help Twilight with this friendship problem and that made the princess feel much better.

"Thanks guys for making me feel better." She thanked her friends.

End of Chapter 7... (It's short but don't worry there is more chapters)


	8. Chapter 8

Sandy was flying with her solid black cape on, she was just as worried as Twilight about herself. She decided to go meet with a dark sorcerer in the Everfree forest, which was very far but she had the power to fly that far. She had the ability to locate any type of magic and she had chosen the darkest.

On her way she saw many festivals going on including camel races on sand, sand castle building near the beach and different hay foods. She wished if she had a friend that could go with her, but she wanted power because she thought it could get her anything.

When she arrived at the ever free forest, she was terrified. " I've never seen anything as dark and scary as this forest" She told herself.

"But no, I came all the way over here to remove my wings and get power!" She said.

As she was almost to the sorcerer's cottage she lost control and fell down. She couldn't move her legs or head, until she fell asleep.

A few minutes later a pony with a gray mane came out of the cottage, he was wearing a green outfit and his hooves were very dusty.

"Who goes there?!" said the pony. But then he regretted it when he saw who it really was, he saw an unexpectedly good looking pony.

 _"I'v never seen such beauty"_ whispered the pony.

He went to his cottage to get a potion that would help her get to her feet, he was stumped by the pony's beauty and cuteness. Half of his cottage was covered in potions and the other half in books, it would be the biggest cottage ever. The reason why Sandy fell was because he had set a trap for anyone who got near his cottage, since she fell for his trap it would be fair for him to fall for her attraction.

He picked her up and put her on his warm stuffy bed, and her started healing her.

Sandy opened her eyes and spoke up. "Where am I?" She wondered.

"Umm...Hi I'm a wizard and you're in my cottage right now." He said.

"The last thing I remember is falling asleep." She told him

"Yeah well, I actually set a trap for anyone who would get near my cottage." Admitted the pony.

"Why am I here though? Shouldn't I be trapped and you would turn me into something weird like a frog or something?" Sandy blurted out words without thinking.

"No! I would never do that, not to you anyway." He said.

"Oh..." Sandy blushed. "What's your name? I'm Sandy." Said Sandy.

"Sss-sSandy?! I've heard that name before." Said the pony. "I'm Dustie."

"Dust or Dustie?"

" I'm Dustie that's what I remember anyway." Explained Dustie.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember your name?" Asked Sandy.

"The truth is, I got lost in a long trip and ended up here in the everfree forest. The pony who helped me was Zecora, she was a zebra actually." Dustie answered.

"Did you move from Saddle Arabia?" She asked him.

"I don't exactly remember." He said.

Dustie was different from the pony, Dust who she met before when she was a filly. The pony she met before was an earth pony with a black mane, this one is a unicorn with a gray dusty mane.

"What brings you to this cottage here, Sandy?" He asked her.

"I want to become a Unicorn." Said Sandy, removing her cape and flapping her wings.

"You're an alicorn?! You already have magic why do you need my help." He said a little scared look on his face. " I thought there were only 4 alicorns!" Said Dustie.

"Listen, I want to become a unicorn or even an earth pony, I need power to do that!" A determined Sandy said.

"Listen Dustie, you have all the potions we need and together we can rule all of Equestria and ban alicorns from it. Only earth ponies will remain!" Sandy explained.

"We can't do that! That's not how I was raised by Zecora! Even if I'm an evil wizard that's too dangerous!" He yelled.

"Unless we try." She said confidently.

"Only if you could be my special some pony." He flirted during the sentence.

"Agreed." nodded Sandy.

They hugged each other and started making plans on how to rule equestria with their magic and potions. Dustie started teaching his new girlfriend about potions and how to do advanced spells.

End of chapter 8... (there is still more chapters don't worry!)


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight was glad her friends were by her side but she was also worried that the mission would be hard for her to accomplish. She took a deep breath and started thinking about what to do next.

"She could be anywhere by now." Said Aj

"I think I know a spell that can locate her." Said Starlight.

"Which one?" Twilight asked.

"Where is she anyway?" Dash questioned.

"I think she would try to find someone that would help her, just like she did to me!" Twilight said. "Remember that she only told me about her problem, because she never told anyone before." She continued.

"I think she would go to a wizard! Like sunburst or something" Starlight hesitated.

"Now I don't think she would go to Sunburst darling. Why he isn't even a wizard yet." Rarity told her friend.

"Rarity is right, she would probably go to some greater wizard like the grandpa with a beard Twilight became once for nightmare night." Spike joked.

"His name is Starswhirl and no she would not go to him."Twilight yelled.

"Everyone please I'm trying to work on the spell, I need a unicorn to help me."

"Don't worry I always have my unicorn hat on!" Pinkie teased.

"Darling I'm coming." Rarity joined.

"What's the spell?" Twilight wondered.

"Memoria, rememo storm map!" Starlight replied, as twilight and rarity joined with the spell.

The others stood by making sure everything's fine. When the spell was cast all the ponies were transported to Sandy's location.

"Wait, umm was the spell supposed to bring us here or..." Asked the shy pony.

"Everyone hide!" Twilight whispered.

"The spell wasn't supposed to bring us here! I don't know what happened I'm so sorry!" Said Star.

"It's not your fault it's okay... as long as they don't find out about us." Worried Twilight.

"Now what?" Rainbow complained.

"Where is this place anyway?" Asked Apple.

"It's...it's the EVERFREE FOREST!" Screamed Fluttershy, not loud enough for anyone to here but loud for her anyway.

"Oh right! It is but I've never seen a cottage like this before, come to think of it I've only seen Zecora's cottage in the Everfree forest."

"How did Sandy fly all the way to here with only her wings?" Rainbow asked, she was always concerned about speed.

"She is an alicorn so...I think she is way more powerful than we think" Applejack said.

"How are we going to get inside?! We should've planned this...I-I should've planned this." Said Twilight nervously.

"Don't worry Twilight we can easily plan it quietly down here." Starlight whispered.

"I will use my alicorn magic to transform any of you into a different pony." Twilight planned.

"umm...which one of us?" Said Fluttershy, a little scared.

"I will!" Starlight almost interrupting Fluttershy.

"Starlight... are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Yes! That's the least I could do for you ponies!" Starlight replied.

"Let's hurry!" Rarity whisper yelled.

"Formation manification eyellation furry!." Twilight spoke the magic words, turning Starlight into a very different pony.

Twilight cast the spell on Starlight as she turned her mane into the color green, her eyes the color blue and her fur a very minty color.

"So you''re gonna enter the cottage while we...?" Dash said.

"Wait" Applejack finished for Rainbow Dash.

"But you see Rainbow has a point, because what if they find out about us?" Rarity asked.

"I wish if we were invisible then we wouldn't have to worry about anything except candy, well that shouldn't be invisible-" Pinkie blabbered

"Pinkie you're a genius! I will cast an invisibility spell on us that will only last for 20 minutes though." Twilight said.

"I'll head on guys good luck!" Said Starlight heading to the cottage's door.

"Good luck Starlight!" Pinkie whisper screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Starlight raised her hoof to knock on the door terrified from what was going to happen to her, but she knew she had to sacrifice something for her best friends. She knocked slowly on the door when she heard someone with a very strong voice shout: "Who goes there!" He would say.

"I'm-uh-um a guest."

"What's happening Dustie?" Asked Sandy.

"A 'guest is knocking on the door, that's weird I don't get many guests here." Dustie whispered to Sandy.

"But wait! How did they not fall asleep like I did?" Asked Sand.

"Come in!" Yelled Dust, ignoring what Sandy was about to say.

"Hello there I'm Star um-uh shimmers." Starlight lied.

"What brings you here?" Dust asked.

"I'm here to uh-um learn a spell heh...I'm a very powerful unicorn. " Star hesitated.

"Powerful you say?" Dust eye contacted Sandy.

"Hmm...Tell you what, wanna have dinner with us?" Sandy asked Starlight.

"Umm sure." Star replied.

"We have a lot of potions and books here. We need powerful ponies like you to help us out." Said Dust.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sandy said, not expecting the answer though because it had to be a yes.

"Umm sure? I promise I won't tell anyone." Starlight said.

"We plan on _banishing all alicorns_." Said an evil version of Sandy.

"But your an-" Starlight stopped, reminding herself.

"Sorry what was that?" Asked Sand.

"Nothing I'm just saying that I like your cape." Blurted Star.

"Speaking of capes, part of our secret is this."

Sandy revealed her wings, and they were exactly like the color of sand, except with a little sparkle. They were beautifully large and attractive, one would wonder why she hated them.

"Oh you are an alicorn, I really like your wings." Starlight complimented, not sounding very surprised since she already knew. Her wings blew Star's mind, it was obvious since they weren't normal Pegasus wings.

"WINGS?! NO! I HATE MY WINGS AND THAT'S WHY THEY WILL BE REMOVED, SOON!" Sandy screamed.

"Oh sorry..." Star apologized.

"No don't be..." Sandy replied.

"Dust what are you doing?" Questioned Sand.

"Girls I have been making this potion that can really help us." Dustie said.

"Oh by the way, what have you decided Star shimmers?" Asked Dustie

"Well I really need time to think about it besides I gotta go it's almost been an hour!" Starlight exclaimed.

"Why does that matter?" Asked Dust.

"Because...you know I have a lot of studying and research to do so...I'll think about it!" Explained Starlight

"Okay but remember do not tell anyone about this. Tomorrow is decision time, so if you do not agree we will take out all your memory just to make sure you don't tell anybody." Sandy warned.

"Yes, and if you don't come, we have potions for finding specific people." Dust grinned evil like.

Starlight gulped as she went out of the cottage. What was she going to do if they took all her memories with the loved ones? Should she sacrifice that for her friends?

What do her friends think?

As Starlight joined the ponies they started talking about this situation.

"Why does she want to get rid of Alicorns?! They're awesome!" Rainbow wondered.

"I don't know but we have to stop her, if we don't Starlight is going to be in danger." Twilight said.

"Well we know something for sure, it can't get worse." Rarity tried to make it sound helpful.

"I hope not." Said star sounding very upset.

"Yes it can silly if they got rid of cupcakes! I mean can you imagine that?" Pinkie said.

Everyone laughed for a second but stopped to get out of the ever free forest and go back home to rest for a little while.

(HOPE YOU LIKED IT! DW THERE IS STILL MORE! WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK BE PATIENT, LOVE SANDY 3)


End file.
